The invention relates to apparatus for transmitting torque between the engine and the change-speed transmission of a motor vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to improvements in apparatus wherein one flywheel of a composite flywheel is connected to the crankshaft of the engine and another flywheel of the composite flywheel is connected to the input shaft of the change-speed transmission, and wherein several dampers operate between the first and second flywheels to compensate for irregularities of torque transmission between the flywheels.
DE-OS 28 26 274 discloses an apparatus wherein the damper means between the flywheels generates a constant frictional moment during each and every stage of angular movement of one flywheel relative to the other flywheel. Such mode of operation is not satisfactory under any and all operating conditions. Otherwise stated, the damper means of such apparatus is not sufficiently versatile to operate satisfactorily under all or nearly all circumstances under which the power train between the engine and the wheels of a motor vehicle is expected to be put to use.